


Them

by Morbidmuch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Detention, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidmuch/pseuds/Morbidmuch
Summary: A different kind of detention.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons - Daily Prompts!





	Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the daily prompts at the Hearts&Cauldrons discord.

**THEM**

The desk looked almost identical to his own, but was an inch or two taller and had rounded edges. It was already set up with a piece of parchment, an inkwell and a quill.

His cock twitched slightly imagining her bent over that desk, her lovely arse on display. Severus tugged slightly at the high collar of his teacher's robes, unaccustomed to wearing them again. Realising she'd be there any minute, he took his place in his chair behind the desk. At the knock on the door, he fixed his face in a scowl.

“Enter,” he barked.

The door swung open, and Hermione entered. “I'm here for my detention, Professor,” she said, a little breathlessly. She pushed the door closed behind her.

He eyed her from her ridiculously short skirt – which showed off her shapely legs – up to the white shirt that strained against her breasts. Her hair was plaited back from her face, and she watched him with wide eyes. His little lioness was a good actress.

He clasped his hands on the desk. “Approach, Miss Granger.”

She did, a sway to her hips that made him arch his brow. She stopped in front of the desk.

“Do you know why you are here, Miss Granger?”

Her brow furrowed slightly. “I'm not sure. Sir,” she added quickly.

“You are here,” he said, taking care to make his voice extra silky, “because of your inability to conform to the school regulation uniform.” He knew the effect his voice had on her and would bet his rare books collection that she was already soaking wet. “Tell me, Miss Granger, what do the rules say about your uniform?”

Hermione bit her lower lip, looking pensive. Then she hung her head. “I'm sorry, sir. I don't know.”

He stood and smacked his hand down on the desk. She flinched slightly but kept her eyes downcast. He saw the corner of her mouth tugging into a smile.

“That is unacceptable, Miss Granger. To rectify this travesty, you will be writing lines.” He walked around the desk to stand behind her.

Her body tensed, and he could tell she was fighting the urge to lean back into his body. He put his face close to her ear and inhaled deeply. She let out the tiniest of whimpers.

“You will write 'I will not disrespect the school dress-code'.”

“How many times?” she was practically panting.

“Until I am satisfied.”

“May I sit down whilst I write, sir?”

“You may not. Now get to writing, or you will be here all night.”

She had to bend over to write her lines, which made her arse brush against the front of Severus' robes. He inhaled sharply and took half a step back. He had to control himself, or this would be over far too soon. He watched her silently for the first few minutes, then he placed a hand in the middle of her back.

“Keep writing,” he ordered when she faltered.

Her skin was warm underneath his palm, even through her shirt. His other hand grabbed her hip, bunching the fabric of her skirt between his fingers. She practically shoved her arse against him.

“Do you wear this to excite the boys?” he asked, running his hand slightly over her arse and down to the back of her thigh.

“No, sir,” she said. “Only you.”

“Is that so?”

Both hands now on her thighs, he dragged them up where her arse met her thighs and flipped her skirt over her back. White knickers covered her lovely arse, and he smacked one cheek. She moaned and arched her back. His mouth was dry, and his cock strained painfully against the placket of his trousers.

He pressed himself against her, grinding his cock against her arse and leaning over close to her ear. “Only naughty girls enjoy having their bottoms spanked.”

“Oh, gods,” she moaned, the quill falling from her hand. “Please, sir.”

Severus stood. “Please, what? What do you want, Miss Granger?”

“I want you to spank me,” she said quietly.

He smirked. “I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?”

Hermione breathed in deeply. “I said I want you to spank me, sir.”

“As you wish.”

He gave her a few hard slaps. She moaned after each one, practically pushing her arse into his hands.

“Look at me.”

She turned her face up towards him. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes dark and wide with arousal. She was exquisite.

He spanked her again – harder this time – and let his hand linger on her arse. “Have you been a bad girl?”

She promptly burst into tears.

Severus immediately stepped back. “Hermione, are you all right?” Concern flooded through him.

Hermione stood and wiped at her face. “Fuck, I'm so sorry, Severus.” She leant against the desk. “That was super hot; it was just the bad girl. It reminded me of my Boggart in my third year; McGonagall telling me I'd failed everything.”

Severus snorted and reached out to pull her into his arms. “Swot,” he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She buried her face in his chest. “I suppose detention role-playing wasn't a great idea,” she said, voice muffled by his robes.

He chuckled. “I daresay so.”

Leaning back to look at him, she smiled. “There are still plenty of other scenarios to explore.” Her hand reached down to caress his cock. “For now though, I just want you to fuck me.”

“Are you sure you're all right?”

She nodded. “I'm fine, Severus. But I'm horny and I want you.”

Picking her up, he put her on the desk and proceeded to worship every inch of her body. He preferred when they were just them, anyway.


End file.
